Truth in Shadows
by WestWindofSlytherin
Summary: After Draco is disowned he discover a dark truth. His life has been a lie and now abandoned on the streets he sets out to discover who he really he and who he is meant to be. A son of Greek God. Will he finally find the truth in the shadows that have surrounded him since his birth?
1. Chapter 1: Change in Fate

**Disclaimer: Do you Siriusly think I would be writing fanfiction with bad puns if I owned Harry Potter or Percy Jackson? Is your answer no? If it was you are correct! Give yourself a hug! :D**

**Interesting Harry Potter Fact: Tom Felton, the actor for Draco Malfoy, originally tried out for the parts of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but was cast as Draco Malfoy instead  
**

**Chapter 1: A Change of Fate**

**Draco POV:**

The dungeons were as dismal as always, Snape looking over our shoulders, and the Gryffindors loud talking in my ears. If there was a noisy house cup, they would get it automatically. Today we were brewing a healing potion, meant to heal bruises and small cuts, and of course, the Gryffindors were trying to sabotage our potions, and we were trying to ruin theirs.

It was a normal school day.

When I originally went to hogwarts, I expected something absolutely unbelievable to happen. My father had told me how the Marauders played pranks and People were always having one adventure or another in school, but the minute I got to Hogwarts, nothing happened.

Potter became the youngest quidditch seeker in a century, and there was that small dragon fiasco,and Potter claims to have seen someone killing a unicorn during our detention in the Forbidden forest, but all in all I have had a horrible year.

Everything interesting happens to Potter, for goodness sake he rescued the Sorcerer's Stone! Even the teachers are horrible. Quirrell is a stuttering fool, Binns puts you to sleep, and flying is a joke. Madame Hooch had the nerve to tell me I was holding my broom wrong!

The only class I can stand is potions, at least here I am recognized as the best. It has nothing to do with how Snape is my godfather. Thank god this is the last day before we leave for the hogwarts express.

Longbottom blew up a potion on the other side of the room and boils erupted from his face. I smirked, waiting for my godfather to walk over.

"Five minutes," Snape said, " and if someone could get Longbottom to the hospital wing, I would not like to have his inability to make potions affect the rest of my capable students."

The Slytherins snickered at this remark. Expectedly, Weasley turned an impressive shade of red and muttered something that sounded like,

"Neville could brew potions, if you stopped breathing down his back you slimy git."

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape inquired.

Ron looked alarmingly at Snape, who he previously believed was out of earshot,

"N..n..oth..ing," he stammered out.

" I expected so Mr. Weasley, now if everyone could bottle their potions…"

He kept talking, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, my head felt funny, and my arms and legs were tingling. I tried to sit up, but no matter what I did, the walls seemed to be closing in.

The dim light in the potions classroom seemed to be blurring. Peoples faces melded together and I tried to call something out, but my words came out as a muffled, "Pro..fe…." I then fell of my stool into unconsciousness.

**Snape POV:**

I could hardly concentrate on my first year Gryffindor/Slytherin class with the threat of you-know-who stealing the stone. Dumbledore was a bloody moron for thinking that he could keep the stone safe in a school full of children.

The fact that Quirrell was trying to jinx Harry at that Quidditch game only convinced me that he was planning something concerning Voldemort.

I need to protect Harry, the boy with Lily's eyes and manners. I wish I could tell him that I don't think he is a dunderhead, but according to Dumbledore I must keep up a front for when the Dark Lord returns.

That is just ridiculous! If and when the Dark Lord returns it would be better for me to be on the light side. I can't stand another round of crucios for years on end.

The Weasel's fae had become red enough to rival a tomato when I heard a thump and Draco slid to the floor, unconscious.

No one moved for what seemed like hours, until I finally commanded,

"Well, you dunderheads, someone take him to the hospital wing!" Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson immediately stepped forward to take him there and when they left I dismissed the rest of the student and sat there pondering what may have happened.

It may have been the potion fumes, or he may have spilled some tainted potion on himself, not his own, of course. At this moment I glanced at his potion, yes brewed nicely.

I tried to think of any other reasons. No….. I rushed to the hospital wing. I had to stop Dumbledore from contacting Lucius. If he found out about this….

Running as fast as I dared towards the hospital wing, I didn't notice that the students were watching me, wondering where I was going. I burst through the doors to the hospital wing and found to my dismay that Dumbledore was already there, with Lucius Malfoy.

"Ahhh, Severus," Lucius drawled, "I was wondering when you would show up. This...happened in your class, did it not?" He finished, motioning to Draco's unconscious form.

"Yes, although the reason still remains a mystery," I said adopting a blank mask.

"Really, I thought with all your...expertise you would have an idea of what this is."

"I do not, but I assure you that it must not be fatal," I spoke, hoping that Lucius would just leave and not look into this.

" Well, Madame Pomfrey will be coming in soon, at least then I can tell what this is."  
At the point Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room and, looking rather ashen faced, said,

"Draco has a horrible case of extreme magical exhaustion, I suggest we move him to a more permanent bed at once." She said this with a straight face, acting as if EME was nothing serious.

I knew how extreme EME is, if Pomfrey couldn't heal it, then it was life threatening. EME is a very rare, but still horrible condition a wizard can go into when their core is rapidly depleting, leaving them with none, or barely any magic.

This huge, rapid loss of magic often causes a wizard to go into a state of shock, and there are only two known reasons for EME. The first, and more common one is when you receive an inheritance, and you gain magic, or...when your magic level is so low overusing it turns you into a squib.

I hope it is not the latter one, because if Draco loses his magic, then Lucius will have no choice but to disown him, not as if Lucius would regret it. If he knew his son had a loss of magic, the first thing he would do is try to disown him, and no one wants to associate with a squib.

"Well then, madame," Lucius sneered, "What is the cause of this…."  
Suddenly Pomfrey looked nervous and began wringing her hands,

"You see Mr. Malfoy….originally I thought something had happened that caused Draco to go into his inheritance early, you wouldn't happen to know that?"

"No family members have recently died, and the goblins at Gringotts have not informed me of anything."

"Then...he must be losing his magic, maybe he exercised it too often, one to many times, and I am sure that within a few years some of his magic may come back with therapy….."

She phrased this question so when Lucius answered we would know what we had to do with Draco.

"It seems I have to go file some paperwork, how….unfortunate is it that my son died, don't you agree?"

We were shocked, never had I seen someone been so heartless, I knew this was coming, but actually seeing Lucius say it was….horrible. He strode out of the room, not looking back once or waiting for our reply.

"Albus," I say, "What are we supposed to do now? We can't possibly let anyone in the wizarding world get to him."

"My boy, I believe this may be an amazing opportunity in disguise," Albus said, eyes on full twinkle mode.

"WHAT!" I roared, "HOW IN ANY CASE IS MY GODSON…."  
I was promptly cut off as Dumbledore raised his had, effectively silencing me and continued,

"We could have Arabella adopt him, and with his knowledge of the dark we could easily have him make friends with Harry over summers, and influence Harry even more on our side."

POTTER? This was about Potter? How dare he take an event like this and turn it into something about Potter?

"Now, Now Severus, I believe a staff meeting is in order."  
With that I was almost dragged out of the room by Dumbledore, to go to a staff meeting.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius strode purposefully into the manor, going and taking a right into a room with a large tree written in silver on wall. With no hesitation, he cast the spell he had seen Narcissa's Aunt Walburga use so many times.

"I take my power as head, and cast out the unworthy!" With that he threw a fireball out of his wand and onto Draco's name on the Malfoy family tree.

Now we won't have a disgrace as a son, now we will have a perfect family, maybe me and Narcissa can ask him for another child….

Narcissa would see the tree and not say a word, not question Lucius, but later all alone with no one else around, she would cry for the loss of the son that was not hers, but that she loved so much.

**Draco POV**

I tried lifting my eyelids, but they felt so heavy, had Blaise snuck in firewhiskey and I am drunk, thats improbable, but you never know, I couldn't think of any other reason…..Wait! The potion lesson, that funny feeling, it's gone now, but wow. In that case I suppose I must be in the hospital wing. I slowly get up and get on my feet, for some reason I feel strange suddenly...

Suddenly I feel a weird, almost pleasant warm sensation run over me and it causes me to stumble back onto the bed.

The warm sensation leaves rather rapidly and gives way to pain. I feel my features shift and my bones changing and growing. Every part of my body feels like it is on fire. How could werewolfs stand this on the full moon? What was happening to me?

When the pain stops I am on the ground, panting for air. What was that? I slowly try to get up again, and I feel, different.

I look down and see that I somehow must have grown taller, because my slacks now reach my ankles. I try to get to a mirror, and when I do I start hyperventilating. Thats not me. Thats not me...right?

The person in the mirror moves their hand as I do, and when I tilt my head so do they. This person….me I guess has raven black hair like Potter's, but unlike Potter's hair it can stay tamed and now hangs loosely around my head my eyes are an eerie blue and black mixture. If it is possible my skin seems even more pale.

I can't let anyone see me like this? How can I? This shouldn't happen, there is only one reason I could think of….No!

My father wouldn't do this. I see my wand on the bedside table and try to wave it. Nothing, no sparks, no magic feeling in my head. Nothing. For all I know it could be a stick of wood. I am now a squib, or worse, a muggle.

My father must have found out and disowned me. But that wouldn't explain my sudden change in appearance, unless I wasn't a Malfoy to begin with.

When you disown someone from your family all charms, glamours or potions involving the family blood vanish, so if I look different now, then I must have been blood adopted or something similar before hand.

I need to get out of here. if Dumbledore finds me I'm doomed. I will have no chance at freedom or a new life and he will use me as a puppet. Much like Potter, I muse. I could sneak out through the hallways...no, too risky, most of these teachers grew up in war. they would be to perceptive.

I am pondering my ways of escape when I spot an old cleansweep 6 in the corner. How long must it have been here? It is a possible route of escape, but maybe I should try another method of escape, one less risky. The only exit here is the windows.

Suddenly I hear footsteps, most likely from professors, coming towards the hospital wing. I hear a professor, Mcgonagall maybe, talking.

"Is this true Albus? has the boy really been disowned?"

Dumbledore answered, his voice sounding grave, "I am afraid so Minerva. it is alright though. Everything is under perfect control."

"But…but!..," Mcgonagall spluttered, "Who is going to care for him?"

"Hush Minerva, I have it all planned out for the greater good."

This is the moment I know I have to leave. Before they can get into the room I grab the broom and leap out the window.

The door slams open and for a second I linger, before flying away. I may not be a Malfoy anymore, but my hate for Dumbledore has not diminished. I slowly turn and head towards the Hogwarts express.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, here it is, first chapter! First fanfic, so I am giving it my best shot and hoping I don't screw it up. Let me know how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Express

**Disclaimer: this is not mine, never has been, never will be :( so sad, too bad **

**Interesting Potter Fact: J.K Rowling originally planned to kill Arthur Weasley in the Order of the Phoenix instead of Sirius Black  
**

**Chapter 2: The Express**

When I get to the train station in Hogsmeade I slip through a window into the luggage car where I sit, waiting for the train to begin moving. Jolting up with a start I realize I probably need new clothes, so I rummage through some other random student's clothes until I find a black shirt and jeans that fit me rather well. After this I decided to sit back and enjoy the ride until we reached Platform 9 ¾.

So far my plan has worked rather well, not that I really had a plan mind you. I know for sure that my next step has to be getting into the muggle world without being seen. Clickety-clack-clickety-clack, the sound of the train starting up and moving along the track is soothing and puts me to sleep.

I am woken up rather abruptly by a yell.

Near the front of the train car is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger playing exploding snap. One of the cards had exploded, and unfortunately the Weasel was too stupid to put it out, so he was running around like a rabid monkey trying to fan it out.

Potter and Granger looked rather stupid as well, Hermione trying to smother it with her cloak, and Potter trying not to laugh. I decided to help, so I grabbed a bowl of water from a nearby owl's cage and threw it on Weasley.

For a second they stopped jumping around and just stared at me as if I was completely bonkers, then Weasel spoke.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Granger looked shocked and hit Weasley, "Language!"

I sighed, "Well that's not a very nice greeting, as for who I am, I am the person who just put out a fire you started from being morons."

"Hey! Look here-,'' Weasley started, but then Potter cut him off,

"Thanks, whoever you are, but why are you back here? Students aren't supposed to be on the luggage car."

"You aren't a student? Could have fooled me," I said, looking at their Hogwarts uniforms.

Granger looked a bit sheepish, "We are, but we weren't trying to get into trouble, but Ron here wanted to get his exploding snap cards and when we got them out we decided to sit in here anyway, just to play one game. We lost track of time."

"That makes sense, but you guys should really get going, if a prefect caught you in here there is no telling what might happen."

They stupidly turned to leave, but then Potter looked as if he had forgotten something, "Hey, aren't you a Hogwarts student?"

"Yeah," Weasley said, "Why tell us to leave when you don't."

"What if I am not a Hogwarts student?"

Granger looked at me matter of factly and recited, "No other children besides official students Hogwarts and Professors children are allowed on board according to Hogwarts rules."

She stopped the looked up, her eyes met mine and a glint came into them as she thought she stumbled upon a wonderful piece of news. "You're a Professor's son aren't you?"

"Good guess, you probably know my father, Professor Quirrell he taught DADA this year."

I reveled in their aghast and surprised faces as I continued, "Yep me and my Dad used to have long chats about kidnapping the stone, and moldy Voldy would poke his face out every now and then too."

Their surprise and gullibility in the fact that they had fallen hook, line, and sinker for this prank would have made the Weasley twins jealous. It took them about five seconds to process this and another to point all three of their wands at me.

Harry Potter then just had to walk up to me and say, "Are you serious?"

"Am I? I just thought that my parentage would interest you. I mean I totally look like my father, don't I, and it's obvious how much I want to kill you by my evil glares and wand."

Hermione was to first to realize that I was joking, and she started laughing. Potter and Weasley looked at her like she was crazy for a second, then Potter started laughing too. Only Weasley still was lost until Hermione, when did I stop calling her Granger, whispered into his ear, and he became red with embarrassment.

"Haha, real funny," he said.

I was laughing, believing my sides would split open, "Funny? Just Funny? Did you see your faces? Priceless. I can't believe you fell for that."

Hermione looked slightly affronted, "Well, I was the first to realize you were lying, it seemed the only logical explanation that you were a professor's son, it was absolutely Slytherin of you to do that."

I needed to come up with another route of conversation, I didn't have a genuine answer to who I was, so I tried not to have Hermione on that path of thought. "Well if you guys are so gullible I don't know how he," I said jerking a finger at Harry, uh Potter I mean, "Is supposed to be quote 'Savior of the wizarding world'."

For a second they stared then Weasel said, "You knew he was Harry Potter?"

"He is? Wow, I thought he was Albus Dumbledore, the fact that he has a lightning bolt scar didn't give anything away, at all," I drawled in a sarcastic voice.

Potter patted down the fringe covering his scar and said, "Well you are rather sarcastic."

"Thank you," I had to leave before they noticed how I didn't have a wand, or began wondering who I was, "Now if you'll excuse me, Boy-who-had-too-many-hyphens-in-his-name, Weasel, I have important things to do, like sleep."

Weasley looked as if I had slapped him, "Did you just call me Weasel?"

"Did I? How interesting? Now leave." Weasley looked even angrier, suddenly he leapt at me and pushed me against me the wall, "I want to know who you are and what you are doing here."

I mocked gasped, "You didn't figure it out by now? Voldemort sent me here to annoy you to death."

He looked about to throttle me, but Hermione put a hand on his arm and he stopped, "I am done, lets go." With that, he stalked back to the train compartments.

Harry looked at me and said, "If you want to you could sit with us, it's a long train ride," and he and Hermione left the luggage car as well.

I sighed and sat down, trying to fall back asleep, but to no avail. My eyes kept darting from one thing to the next, and I couldn't focus on anything, the words on luggage blurred and made it impossible to read.

My mind was fully alert, and when I heard almost silently snickering behind me I leapt up and push a bag behind me onto whoever was there. "Ow…" A voice said, or more accurately, two voices.

I looked back and lo and behold two red heads where looking at me, the Weasley twins. One immediately stood up and said, "Hello, I am Gred, and this lump over here," he motioned to the other twin, "is Forge."

"Uh, nice to meet you," I cautiously said. With this little sentence spoken the started talking again, "On behalf of silver-tongued, sarcastic people," one said, then the other started speaking as they alternated phrases.

"We, the pranksters of Hogwarts…"

"Would like to, formally thank you for…"

"Allowing us to use this fantastic muggle device to…"

"Record your excellent display of…"

"Flustering our younger brother ickle Ronniekins."

How in the world am I supposed to respond to this, I am completely torn between turning red with embarrassment or laughter. Why is it that now that I look different, everyone wants to talk to me and be my new friend. Do I look approachable?

"Thanks…I guess, what are you going to do with that recording?"

"Nothing much, just you know, embarrass and possibly show to any girl he wants to date," one of them, Fred maybe, said. The evil smiles they had on their faces at that moment scared even me.

I felt rather uncomfortable staying in the luggage car now, so I decided to take Harry's offer of sitting with them. "Sorry to leave, but I have to go sit with your brother and his friends."

After that rather blunt statement I left to go find the golden trio. It wasn't hard to find them, they sat rather close to the luggage car, and when I came in they looked half surprised, and Hermione said, "It's you."

I raised one eyebrow and sat down across from her, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Harry spoke next, "Not exactly, it is just that at Hermione here bet Ron a knut that Malfoy was going to come bug us, but I haven't seen him since he collapsed in potions."

I tried not to laugh, if only they knew, if only, "Is Malfoy a friend of yours?" I said, playing the oblivious card.

Ron looked shocked then said, "A friend, a friend!? He is slimy bullying Slytherin, a junior death-eater in training!"

I was a bit hurt, but what was I to expect, it is not as if people actually liked me.

"Ouch, must suck to be him."

"Why?"' Hermione asked.

"If people hate him that much, then really he must have no friends."

"You are right, he doesn't have friends," Harry said, "but he has lackeys."

Soon they drifted off into other topics, and I dozed a bit. Before I knew it a voice was calling, "Look! there's the platform."

I said goodbye to the trio and headed off the train onto the platform.

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling, everyone looking for their children, luckily I didn't see a flash of familiar blond hair. As I stepped out into the muggle side of the barrier people were rushing by trying to get to their train.

Gray, wispy smoke floats around my feet, lazily curling and sunlight dot the paved ground. I really don't know what to do next, but I can't stay in the train station. I step out into the muggle street thinking, better stop thinking of them as inferior, after all, apparently I am one of them now.

First things first I need is money, and the easiest way to get it is out of someone's pocket. I head to the street crossing for Trafalgar Square, luckily there is a large group of people. One of the men looks rather rich, so I subtly try to grab his wallet, I am able to successfully do that, but then when I open it I see...muggle currency that I am not familiar with.

I suppose it was rather stupid of me to just stand there and stare at a wallet, so when the man notices his wallet is missing he sees me.

"Stop!" He yells, "Thief! Help!" I glance up and start running into Trafalgar square, past Nelson's column and towards the National Gallery.

The square is not extremely crowded, but as it is one of London's few sunny days there is a good amount of people standing around. I have to push past them to keep going, but once I reach the National Gallery I don't know where to go, so I run to the left where a gate is open and into a shadowed alleyway.

The man is rather persistent and is only twenty feet away, I wish more than anything that I could be back at Hogwarts, but I know that is hardly an option now. Suddenly I feel as though the shadows around me are smothering me, and when I look up I am in Dumbledore's office.

The place is exactly as remember it. There are silver instruments cluttered everywhere, and professor Dumbledore himself is sitting in his chair. I am hidden behind a curtain in the shadows, and it looks like the headmaster can't see me. His eyes are twinkling and I almost fall out from behind the curtain when he says,

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:  
**

**Cliffhanger, don't hate me for it. I am hoping to publish the next chapter in a couple weeks, sorry if the updates are taking a long time, but I have final tests coming up and I am already planning a study schedule Hermione would be proud of :)**

**Thank you to Kunoichi and May a Chance for reviewing, as well as Ambar576, Carthage5, GreekMythGuardian, ICreatMyOwnReality, Knight Wolfe and Ace Wayfarer, Lord Sparkles, alchino, thegirlthathidesinhermind, and PuppyProngs for favs and follows  
**

**I love suggestions and comments, so please feel free to give them, but please, no harsh flames**


End file.
